


freckles, sprinkled like sugar

by impossibleaims



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Freckles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Just really really fluffy, Lesbian AU, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: gigi goode was infatuated with the idea of freckles. she thought they were the most adorable things known to man, so once she found out her girlfriend crystal was graced with a sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks, it just made her love for her grow even stronger.when she find out crystal absolutely detests her freckles, she makes it her number one priority to change the way crystal thinks about them.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crsytal Methyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	freckles, sprinkled like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this at 3am the other day, but i really like the idea of it and decided to post it. hope you all enjoy this piece of pure fluff!
> 
> lowercase intended :)

there was no secret that gigi was infatuated with freckles. she tried to draw on her own faux freckles at any opportunity, and whilst they didn't look bad it was a pain to draw them on every day.

crystal hated her freckles. she got quite lucky, only having a sprinkling of them across her cheeks, but she tried to cover them up at all times. even when she was younger she would steal her mum's concealer and cake it onto her cheeks. it was about 4 layers too light and didn't suit her at all, so when she got her own concealer and foundation she was thrilled.

gigi only realised crystal had freckles around one month into the relationship, when she slept over at crystals for the first time and saw her with no makeup on.

"oh my god. crystal, you have freckles!"

"ugh. don't remind me, i should've left the concealer on,"

gigi's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, and she sat by crystals side. "what do you mean? you look beautiful with freckles, it's not something to cover up!"

"yes it is. they look childish! i've had people say think there was food on my cheek, and i've awkwardly had to say "uh no, it's just a freckle."

crystal felt soft hands cupping her face, and stroking her cheeks gently. soon enough, she felt gentle kisses on her cheeks. gigi was kissing her freckles, and she couldn't help but burn up bright red and try to squirm away, holding back giggles.

"i" kiss, "think" kiss, "your" kiss, "freckles," kiss, "are" kiss, "beautiful!"

"gigi, st-" she was cut off by a laugh, gigi's soft kisses tickled her cheeks and she tried not to show it. "stop it now!"

"not until you love your freckles!"

and so gigi carried on, placing chaste kisses to her cheeks ever few seconds before eventually settling down. they lied in each other's embrace, crystals cheeks still tinted from contact and embarrassment. gigi curled into crystals side, eyes closed contentedly.

"you know i think your pretty, especially your freckles."

"and i think your pretty too." crystal yawned slightly, pulling gigi in close and closing her eyes as well, and the two girls fell asleep, legs tangled and hands interlaced.

ever since that moment, gigi made it her duty to get crystal comfortable with her freckles.

one day the two were sat on the sofa, a random episode of some random reality show played quietly in the background while gigi relaxed in crystals lap. crystal looked down at her as soon as she realised gigi was whispering under her breath.

"39, 40, 41, 42..."

"gigi, sweetheart what are you doing?" she asked, looking down at her girlfriend fondly, who just returned the gaze.

"i was counting your freckles."

crystal rolled her eyes, covering half her face with one hand and looking away awkwardly (much to gigi's dismay).

"nooooo, babe, let me count your freckles! come on, please?" at this crystal sighed, uncovering her cheek and closing her eyes, feeling the pink tinge return once again while she listened to gigi's incessant counting.

"43, 44, 45..."

soon enough, crystals cheeks became gigi's favourite place to kiss. it didn't matter where they were, gigi would always find a way to show her affection by kissing her cheeks and her forehead, where the freckles were sparse and light but still visible. it would make crystal blush like crazy, which just heightened gigi's love for her.

gigi would occasionally do crystals makeup for her, when it was early in the morning and crystals coffee had yet to kick in or when she was slightly hungover from a messy night before. she would gently brush eyeshadow on, usually of the bright pink variety, whilst stroking her hair or cheek.

she would always "forget" concealer and crystal wouldn't realise until they were out the door, meaning she would go all day with her freckles on show. throughout the day, gigi would compliment her skin, talking about how she glowed without layers of foundation.

when they were out with friends, gigi would mention how lovely her freckles looked, starting a chorus of compliments towards crystal.

gigi's mission was completely fulfilled when one morning they stepped out of the door and the first thing she noticed was crystals freckles. there was no concealer covering them, no foundation. just her natural skin.

"crystal, you didn't cover your freckles!"

"oh, would you look at that. i must have forgotten!"

gigi felt like she was going to burst with pride. the whole time she was trying to make crystal proud of her freckles however she never thought it would have actually worked, so seeing her walking around with her freckles out by her own choice gave a gigi a permanent smile.

she stood on her toes to kiss her on the cheek and interlaced her fingers within crystals, as they walked to the coffee shop together, a newfound confidence spilling out of her.


End file.
